Makoto Naegi
I never want to fall into despair! " - Makoto Naegi zu Junko Enoshima in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc- Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) ist der Protagonist des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc und des Anime Danganronpa. Außerdem ist er der ältere Bruder von Komaru Naegi. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern wurde er nur an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen, weil er in einer Lotterie gewonnen hat. Dies verschaffte ihm den Titel des Super High-School Level Glückspilzes, (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no „kōun“'') obwohl er sowohl Glück, als auch Pech zu haben scheint. Im Laufe des Spiels bekommt er aufgrund seines Optimismus und seines Talents, Hoffnung auf die anderen zu übertragen, den Titel der Ultimativen Hoffnung (超高校級の「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no „kibō“'') um. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair und Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls kehrt er als ein Mitglied der Future Foundation zurück. Auf der ersten DVD des Animes war ein 25-seitiges Booklet mit dem Titel Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever enthalten. Diese Kurzgeschichte listet die Folge von Ereignissen auf, die dazu geführt haben, dass Makoto als Glückspilz ausgewählt wurde. Makoto taucht auch in Danganronpa/Zero und Danganronpa IF auf. Aussehen Makoto bezeichnet sich selbst als ein typischer Highschool-Schüler. Er ist eher dünn und zudem einer der kleinsten Charaktere der Spiele. Seine Haare, bei denen eine Haarsträhne stets wie eine Antenne hochsteht, sind stachelig und braun, und er hat milchig haselnussbraune Augen. Als Klamotten trägt er einen mattgrünen Hoodie mit einem roten Streifen entlang des Reißverschlusses, eine schwarze Jacke, schwarze Jeans und rote Turnschuhe mit weißen Fußzehen. Nach seinem Beitreten der Future Foundation trägt er einen schwarzen Anzug. Persönlichkeit Makoto ist seiner Meinung nach eine ganz normale Person, weswegen er sich auch ein bisschen unsicher fühlt. Sein einziges Merkmal, das ihn von den anderen unterscheidet, ist sein Optimismus. Makoto ist sehr unterstützend und nachsichtig, obwohl er manchmal auch ein wenig naiv sein kann. Er ist freundlich, höflich und um Einiges bodenständiger als die anderen Schüler. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er ihnen in den Free-Time-Events näherkommen und sich mit ihnen anfreunden kann, sogar mit Byakuya Togami und Tōko Fukawa. Junko Enoshima bezeichnet Makoto als einen „Pflanzenfresser“, was im Grunde bedeutet, dass er in einer Beziehung der Passive ist. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür sind die Unterhaltungen, die er mit anderen führt. Obwohl er manchmal wie ein Schwächling wirkt, ist er trotzdem dazu in der Lage, entschlossen und charismatisch zu sein. Makoto glaubt stark an Hoffnung, und er hat stets eine positive Einstellung zur Zukunft, egal wie schlecht die momentane Situation auch aussehen mag. Dadurch haben er und seine Freunde überlebt. Im selben Maße verachtet er Verzweiflung, da er es für ein verdorbenes und negatives Gefühl hält, das der Welt nicht nützen kann. Allerdings wird in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair gezeigt, dass er bei den restlichen Schülern, die in Verzweiflung gefallen sind, nachsichtig ist, weil er glaubt, dass dies die Opfer von Junko Enoshima seien. Trotzdem hasst er diese, da er der Ansicht ist, sie sei die Ultimative Verzweiflung. Geschichte :Ab hier folgen jetzt einige Spoiler! Vor der Tragödie Anfangs hatte Makoto ein ganz normales Leben geführt. Seine Familie besteht aus ihm, seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester. In seiner Kindheit hatten sie auch einen Hund. Wie andere Geschwister haben sich auch er und seine Schwester manchmal gestritten. Aber beide haben sowohl immer zusammen ferngesehen, als sich auch gegenseitig Mangas ausgeliehen. Für gewöhnlich lief es bei ihm und seiner Familie so ab, dass sich seine Mutter am Mittag immer dieselbe Talkshow ansieht, und dass sich sein Vater am Sonntag nicht rasiert, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit muss. In der Mittelschule war Makoto in derselben Klasse wie Sayaka Maizono. Zu dieser Zeit fand er einen verletzten Kranich, den er daraufhin gepflegt hatte. Dadurch wurde sie auf ihn aufmerksam und erinnerte sich auch noch Jahre später an ihn. Es wird angedeutet, dass er in sie verliebt war, aber beide haben nie miteinander geredet, da sie unterschiedlich beliebt waren. Makoto ging auf eine normale Schule, hatte normale Freunde und eine ebenso normale Familie – sprich, er war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Highschool-Schüler, wie er im Buche stand. Im Jahre 2010 wurde Makoto allerdings durch den Gewinn in einer Lotterie dazu ausgewählt, auf die Hope’s Peak Academy zu gehen. Am Tag vor der Eröffnungszeremonie ist er in ein Forum gegangen und hat sich über seine zukünftigen Klassenkameraden informiert. Makoto Naegis schlimmster Tag Der Tag, an dem Makoto auf die Hope’s Peak Academy gehen sollte, schien ein ganz normaler Tag zu sein. Makoto kam gerade von der Schule nach Hause und war wegen des klaren Wetters ziemlich gut gelaunt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm irgendetwas Gutes passieren würde. In dem Moment schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf – vielleicht sollte er den längeren Weg nach Hause nehmen. Er dachte daran, mal etwas Anderes zu tun als sonst. Makoto ging durch einen Park, wo eine Gruppe von Freunden versuchte zu beschließen, wer in den Gemischtwarenladen gehen sollte. Versucht haben sie das mit Schere-Stein-Papier. Sie haben Makoto dazu überredet, mitzuspielen, und obwohl er normalerweise abgelehnt hätte (was wohl auch daran lag, dass er mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden nicht kannte), fühlte er trotzdem, dass er auch in so einer Situation mal etwas Anderes tun sollte. Außerdem bestand diese Gruppe aus etwa 10 Leuten, weswegen er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass er verlieren würde. Jedoch verlor er bereits in der ersten Runde, da alle Stein genommen haben, während er Schere gewählt hat. Seine Freunde waren erstaunt darüber, was für ein Pech er doch hat, aber dennoch haben sie ihn in den Laden geschickt. Zehn Minuten später kam Makoto mit zwei prallvollen Tüten aus dem Gemischtwarenladen. Er versuchte sich selbst abzulenken, indem er an eine Show dachte, die im Fernsehen gezeigt werden würde – in welcher auch Sayaka Maizono auftrat. Gerade als sich seine Stimmung wieder aufhellte, schlug das Unglück wieder ein. Beide Tüten platzten im selben Moment auf, woraufhin sich der ganze Inhalt auf dem Bürgersteig anhäufte. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen er alles wieder aufgesammelt hatte. Jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass es weniger war als vorher. Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen alten Mann, der auf einer Bank saß. Dieser beugte sich langsam nach unten und hob eine Kaffeedose auf, die ihm vor die Füße gerollt war, öffnete diese und fing an sie zu trinken. Diese Dose hatte eigentlich Makoto gehört – allerdings meinte der alte Mann, es sei nur natürlich, aus ihr zu trinken, da sie direkt vor seinen Füßen gelandet ist. Makoto war verblüfft über seine unglaubhafte Entschuldigung und gestand dem alten Mann, dass er einen ziemlich erfolglosen Tag hat, und dass er nichts Schlimmes getan hätte, was der Auslöser für seine Pechsträhne sein könnte. Daraufhin lachte der alte Mann und sagte ihm, er glaube nicht an das Karma. Er habe eine Menge böser Leute gesehen, die mit Glück gesegnet waren, und eine Menge guter Leute, die mit Pech gesegnet waren. Letzten Endes könne man nicht kontrollieren, ob man Glück hat oder nicht, egal wie viel Talent man hat oder wie hart man arbeitet. Der Mann schlug ihm daraufhin vor, die Dinge so zu akzeptieren, wie sie waren. Nach ihrer Konversation gab der alte Mann Makoto die halbleere Kaffeedose zurück und ging weg. Letzterem fiel auf, dass er sein Handy auf der Bank vergessen hatte. Makoto rief nach dem Mann, der schon ein bisschen weiter weg war, aber dieser schien seine Rufe nicht zu hören. Er war hin- und hergerissen – sollte er einfach das Handy ignorieren und die Snacks in den Park bringen, oder sollte er die Snacks dalassen und dem alten Mann hinterherrennen? Schließlich entschied er sich für die zweite Option, und er rannte sofort los. Seine Rufe wurden wieder übertönt – dieses Mal lag es aber an dem Geräusch eines kommenden Busses. Der alte Mann ging sofort zur Bushaltestelle, woraufhin Makoto Panik bekam und anfing schneller zu gehen. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, mit dem Mann in den Bus zu steigen. Er fand den alten Mann in der hintersten Reihe, und in dem Moment, als er auf ihn zugehen wollte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Aber bevor er auf den Boden prallte, griff er sofort nach etwas. Er hörte, wie etwas zerbrach und dann auf den Boden fiel. Sein einziger Trost war es, dass er es dadurch geschafft hatte, irgendwie seinen Sturz abzudämpfen. Aber selbst das schien sein Pech nur zu verschlimmern. Makoto riss zufällig eine Tasche aus, aus der sofort eine Menge an Schmuck herausfiel. Der Eigentümer der Tasche, welcher aussah wie ein ganz normaler, japanischer Büroangestellter, holte sofort ein Messer hervor und befahl allen Insassen, sich nicht zu bewegen. Der Mann hieß Jutaro Akafuku, und er war ein Räuber, der schon sein ganzes Leben Glück hatte. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, einen kleinen Juwelier auszurauben, und alles lief gut, bis er in Makotos Pech verwickelt wurde, welches er nicht mal mit seinem Glück bezwingen konnte. Wegen seiner fortlaufenden Pechsträhne hatte Makoto einen kleinen Zusammenbruch, und er konnte nichts durchblicken. Da Jutaro ihn als Grund für sein Unglück ansah, beschloss er, ihn als Geisel zu nehmen, woraufhin er den Fahrer bedrohte, Makotos Kehle durchzuschneiden, sollte er nicht einwilligen. Mittlerweile befahl er den anderen Insassen des Busses, die Schmuckstücke aufzuheben und versprach ihnen, dass sie am Leben blieben, wenn sie kooperieren würden. Als das jemand dann geschafft hatte, stand der alte Mann, der bis dahin so getan hatte, als würde er schlafen, auf, griff den Dieb an und hielt ihn somit am Boden fest. In diesem Moment wurde Makoto klar, dass er den alten Mann retten muss. Er fühlte sich zum Kampf bereit, was sich aber als vergeblich herausstellte, da er aus Versehen den Gang gewechselt hatte und auf das Gaspedal getreten hatte. Der Bus torkelte vorwärts, woraufhin er und der alte Mann aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurden. Dieser rief ihm zu, er solle bremsen, was er sofort tat. Daraufhin hielt der Bus so abrupt an, dass beide wieder das Gleichgewicht verloren. Als Makoto wieder das Gleichgewicht gewonnen hatte, berührte seine Hand aus Versehen einen Knopf, welcher die Tür des Busses öffnete. Jutaro sah das als eine Gelegenheit und verschwand sofort aus dem Bus. Der alte Mann lag mit Schmerzen auf dem Boden und rief ihm zu, er solle dem Räuber hinterherrennen. Makoto konnte es nicht glauben, dass jemand mit so einem Körperbau hinter einem Mann hinterherrennen und ihn einfangen sollte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren auch die anderen Insassen einverstanden. Er versuchte den Busfahrer darüber ausfindig zu machen – der die anderen sicherlich darauf hinwiese, wie lächerlich das wäre –, dieser war allerdings in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es gab keine andere Wahl – Makoto sprang aus dem Bus und rannte geradewegs in einen Postboten herein, der die Situation mit angesehen hatte und nachsehen wollte. Beide fielen hin, bevor er merkte, dass Jutaro sich das Motorrad des Postboten geschnappt hatte. Er wies Makoto daraufhin, dass er ihn für den Rest seines Lebens hassen würde, sollte er im Gefängnis landen. Jutaro startete den Motor und fing an Gas zu geben, damit er erfolgreich entkommen konnte. Der Postbote schrie ihm hinterher, und Makoto stand einfach nur da. Er hatte es satt, dass seine Pechsträhne immer weiterlief, weswegen er beschloss, aufzugeben und nichts zu tun. Das Einzige, was er wollte, war, wieder so zu leben wie immer. Kurz darauf kippte das Motorrad, womit Jutaro fuhr, um und warf ihn quer durch die Straße. Das Fahrzeug fing an sich wild zu drehen, dann fuhr es gegen eine Straßenlaterne, bevor es in Flammen aufging und die Tasche des Postboten, in denen noch Briefe drin waren, verbrannte. Am Unfallort angekommen, konnte Makoto seinen Augen nicht trauen – alles was er fand, war eine verbeulte Dose, die für die Zerstörung des Motorrads verantwortlich war, eine, deren Inhalt er vorher aus Versehen über die Straße gekippt hatte, und eine, die er nicht finden konnte, als er nach verlorenen Dosen gesucht hatte. Makotos Pech war der Auslöser dieser Reihe an unmöglichen Zufällen. Es war lediglich ein Resultat seines eigenen Pechs, weswegen er es geschafft hatte, Jutaros Glück zu besiegen. In dem Unfall wurde auch der Brief, der an den Ultimativen Glückspilzen vergeben werden sollte, verbrannt. Jin Kirigiri, der Direktor der Hope’s Peak Academy, entschied sich, jemand Neues auszulosen, da die eigentliche Schülerin durch das Verbrennen ihres Briefes praktisch disqualifiziert wurde. Außerdem hatte er sowieso schon jemanden gefunden – und zwar Makoto Naegi. Mittlerweile befand sich Makoto nach einem langen Verhör auf dem Polizeirevier auf dem Nachhauseweg (natürlich hatte er Sayakas Fernsehauftritt verpasst, auf den er sich schon gefreut hatte). Er war hundemüde, trotzdem war er immer noch nervös, da er vermutete, ihm würde auch etwas Schlimmes im Taxi passieren. Glücklicherweise lief der Rückweg für ihn einfacher ab als der Hinweg. Zu Hause angekommen, wurde er von seiner Schwester begrüßt, die ihm mitteilte, dass ein Brief von der Hope’s Peak Academy angekommen war und er als Ultimativer Glückspilz ausgewählt wurde. Makoto war überglücklich – er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Pechsträhne durch die Nachrichten zunichte gemacht wurde. Danganronpa/Zero Während seines ersten Jahres in der Hope's Peak Academy traf Makoto auf Ryōko Otonashi, indem er vor dem Krankenzimmer in sie hineinlief. Er wollte das e-Handbook zurückgeben, welches Yasuke Matsuda verlegt hatte. Danach hatte er eine kurze Begegnung mit Isshiki Madarai, woraufhin ihm Mukuro Ikusaba das Leben rettete. Während der Tragödie In der Academy hatte Makoto für ein Jahr ein glückliches Leben geführt. Dann begann die Tragödie, woraufhin Jin Kirigiri beschloss, das Schulgebäude abzudichten und die Schüler für immer in der Academy leben zu lassen, um sie vor der Zerstörung zu beschützen. Alle Schüler gaben ihr Einverständnis dafür, woraufhin sie das Gebäude zusammen abdichteten und für ein Jahr friedlich zusammenleben konnten. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass zwei Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung bereits unter ihnen waren. Die Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung löschten daraufhin die Erinnerungen aller Schüler an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prolog: Willkommen zur Verzweiflung Man sieht Makoto zuerst vor der Hope’s Peak Academy stehen. Als er sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude macht und somit sein neues Leben anfängt, dreht sich auf einmal alles, und er verliert das Bewusstsein. Er wacht in einem Klassenraum mit abgeriegelten Fenstern auf. Dort findet er einen Brief, auf dem mit Wachsmalstiften „Kurzinformation“ steht. Kurz darauf findet er heraus, dass er nicht alleine in der Academy ist – es sind auch andere Schüler anwesend. Jeder erzählt seine eigene Geschichte, die alle eine Sache gemeinsam haben: Nachdem sie den Eingang betreten haben, haben sie das Bewusstsein verloren und sind in einem Klassenraum aufgewacht. Makoto gesellt sich zu seinen Mitschülern, woraufhin alle Monokuma, dem Direktor, vorgestellt werden. Dieser stellt die Schüler vor eine schwere Entscheidung: entweder müssen sie für immer in der Academy leben, oder sie müssen einer ihrer Mitschüler töten, ohne entlarvt zu werden und den „Abschluss“ zu machen. Kapitel 1: Überleben Nachdem Makoto nach einer Rauferei ausgeknockt wurde und wieder zu sich gekommen war, verkündete Monokuma den Schülern, dass er ein „Geschenk“ für sie habe. Dieses entpuppte sich als eine DVD, die für jeden Schüler einen Anreiz darstellen sollte, jemanden zu töten. Auf Makotos DVD waren seine Schwester und seine Eltern dabei zu sehen, wie sie zu Hause sitzen, in die Kamera lächeln und ihm viel Glück wünschen. Dann wird der Raum plötzlich verwüstet gezeigt, und seine Familie ist weg. Am meisten ging es Sayaka an die Nieren, die sofort panisch aus dem Raum rannte. Daraufhin ist er ihr gefolgt und versprach ihr, sie zu beschützen, woraufhin sie es schaffte, sich zu beruhigen. Zu Makotos Leidwesen wurde sein Versprechen, das er Sayaka gab, bereits am nächsten Morgen gebrochen. Sie hatten über Nacht die Zimmer getauscht, weil sie dachte, es sei sicherer. Aber als er aufgewacht war und nach ihr sehen wollte, fand er stattdessen ihre Leiche in der Dusche. Durch diesen Beweis wurde er von den anderen als Mörder beschuldigt. Nachdem Makoto wiederholt versucht hatte, zu beweisen, dass er nicht der Mörder war und auch nach allen möglichen Beweisen dafür gesucht hatte, kam ihm die Erleuchtung, dass Leon Kuwata derjenige gewesen sein könnte, der Sayaka getötet hat. Als Makoto zu dem Schluss kam, dass es die logischste Erklärung war, führte er eine kurze, aber trotzdem ziemlich intensive Auseinandersetzung mit Leon. Dieser wurde letzten Endes wegen Sayakas Tod schuldig gesprochen, weswegen die anderen Schüler Makoto endlich glauben konnten. Bevor jedoch irgendeiner die Gelegenheit hatte, zu begreifen, was ihnen jetzt bevorstand, wurde Leon von Monokuma zu seiner Hinrichtung geschleift. Nach der Hinrichtung fing Makoto an wütend zu werden und warf Monokuma vor, für Leons und Sayakas Tode verantwortlich zu sein. Allerdings wurde sein Gefühlsausbruch von Kyoko unterbrochen, woraufhin er nur mürrisch vor sich hin schwieg. Später informierte Kyoko Makoto darüber, dass Sayaka den Namen kurz vor ihrem Tod geschrieben hat, um ihn zu beschützen und es ebenso bereut hätte, ihn als den Mörder dastehen zu lassen. Darauf antwortete er, dass er die Tode seiner Mitschüler auf den Schultern tragen und weiterleben würde, damit ihre Tode niemals vergessen würden, und um ihre Tode zu rächen, indem er herausfindet, wer der Mastermind ist. Kapitel 2: Die Verzweiflung eines Jungen Nach den Toden von Sayaka und Leon fingen die anderen an nach mehr Indizien zu suchen, um zu entkommen. Allerdings hatte ihnen Monokuma einen weiteren Anreiz gegeben – und zwar das düsterste und peinlichste Geheimnis jeden einzelnen Schülers. In der Zwischenzeit trug sich ein weiterer Mord zu. Dieses Mal wurde Chihiro Fujisaki involviert, welcher gekreuzigt im Umkleideraum der Jungs aufgefunden wurde. An der Wand war außerdem eine Nachricht in Blut geschrieben. Mithilfe von Celestias und Mondos Informationen schaffte Makoto es, sowohl Byakuyas, als auch Genociders Namen reinzuwaschen und Mondo als den Mörder zu entlarven. Trotz Kiyotakas Bitte, Mondo am Leben zu lassen, verfestigte Makoto sich auf die getauschten Umkleideräume und die blutverschmierte Hantel, welche am Tatort gefunden wurde. Allerdings hatte er nicht vorausgesehen, dass Mondos Motiv purer Neid war. Er war neidisch auf Chihiro, weil dieser so entschlossen war, seine Schwäche loszuwerden. Nach Mondos Hinrichtung fingen die restlichen Schüler an sich zu fragen, wer das nächste Mordopfer sein würde. Kapitel 3: Die Legende einer nächsten Generation! Am nächsten Tag wurden Makoto und die anderen Schüler von Monokuma in die Sporthalle berufen. Dort angekommen, wurde ihnen ein weiterer Anreiz gegeben – wer auch immer den nächsten Mord beginge, würde zehn Milliarden Yen (umgerechnet etwa 7,6 Millionen Euro) bekommen. Nach der Versammlung gingen die anderen Schüler in die Umkleidekabinen, als Aoi Asahina rief, sie habe Chihiros „Geist“ gesehen. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass dieser „Geist“ eine künstliche Intelligenz namens Alter Ego war, die lediglich von Chihiro erschaffen und programmiert wurde. Sowohl amüsiert, als auch bewundernd darüber fing Makoto an Hoffnung über ihren neuen Vorteil zu bekommen, und er merkte an, dass ihnen etwas Großartiges hinterlassen wurde. Später verschwand Alter Ego jedoch, wodurch die Schüler in eine weitere Sackgasse gerieten. Byakuya machte die Bemerkung, dass derjenige, der den Laptop gestohlen hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Verräter war. Daraufhin beschlossen die anderen, nach ihm zu suchen. Makotos Suche nach Alter Ego wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als er Celestia schreien gehört hatte. Diese behauptete, sie sei von einer argwöhnischen Figur namens „Robo Justice“ angegriffen worden. Sie fügte hinzu, dass sie einen Beweis dafür hätte, welcher sich auf Hifumis Digitalkamera befände. Makoto fing an Angst zu bekommen, dass der Mörder wieder seinen Freunden wehtun würde, und er stürmte los, um Kyoko und die anderen davor zu warnen. Jedoch fand er Hifumi wenig später schwer verletzt auf. In dem Moment, als er die anderen darüber in Kenntnis setzen wollte, fand er Kiyotakas Leiche auf dem Boden liegen. Nach den Untersuchungen begann ein weiteres Class Trial, auf dem Yasuhiro als Hauptverdächtiger dargestellt wurde. Die Debatten gingen weiter, während Makoto langsam herausfand, dass Celestia die Mörderin war. Nachdem sie den Mord an ihren Klassenkameraden gestanden hatte, wurde sie hingerichtet. Kapitel 4: Die Entschuldigungen der Besten Nach dem Class Trial und Celestias Hinrichtung fragte Makoto Kyoko, warum sie während der Ermittlungen so plötzlich verschwunden sei. Diese antwortete, dass sie einen Geheimraum in den Männerumkleidekabinen im zweiten Stock gefunden hat. Mit dieser Information machte er sich zu Beginn der Nachtruhe auf den Weg dahin. Im Raum angekommen, fand Makoto heraus, dass sich im Geheimraum Regale mit vielen Akten und einigen alten Jahrbüchern befanden, welche alle mit Staub bedeckt waren. Interessanterweise fand er eine Akte mit dem Namen „Das Schülerregister der Hope’s Peak Academy“, die auch die einzige war, die nicht verstaubt war. Als er die Akte öffnete, fand er einen Zettel darin, auf dem stand „DU DARFST DIESEN ORT NICHT VERLASSEN“. Bevor er auch nur irgendwie darüber nachdenken konnte, griff ihn eine Person in einem Laborkittel von hinten an und sorgte dafür, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Als Makoto wieder zu sich kam, sah er, dass sowohl die gesamten Akten, als auch die Botschaft verschwunden war. Aber er beschloss, sich erst mal nicht darum zu kümmern und sich vorher in seinem Zimmer auszuruhen. Im ersten Stock hörte er jedoch ein Geräusch aus der Sporthalle. Dieses wurde von Sakura und Monokuma erzeugt, welche über einen „Spion“ und eine „Geisel“ sprachen. Dadurch kam Makoto die Vermutung, dass Sakura etwas vor den anderen verheimlichen würde. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie der Spion war. Um einen Streit unter ihren Mitschülern zu verhindern, beging sie Selbstmord, was sich nicht als umsonst herausstellte, da die anderen wirklich aufhörten, sich zu streiten. Kapitel 5: 100 meilenlanges Zunichtemachen; Der Schmerz eines Junk-Food-Abhängigen Nachdem Makoto mit angesehen hatte, wie einer nach dem anderen hingerichtet und ermordet wurde, schwor er seinen restlichen Klassenkameraden, dass er sowohl einen Ausweg aus diesem Albtraum, als auch den Mastermind finden würde, sodass die Tode nicht umsonst wären. Während Makoto schläft, wird er plötzlich von einer maskierten Gestalt attackiert und durch Kyoko gerettet. Bevor er die Schule nach mehr Geheimnissen durchsuchen konnte, fand er heraus, wer ihn angreifen wollte. Er fand diese aber dann tot auf. Während den Untersuchungen findet Makoto den Kontrollraum, der nur von Monokuma betreten werden kann. Er entschied diesen weiter zu untersuchen. Später aber wird ihm klar, dass Monokuma einen in massen produzierten Roboter ähnelt. Als die Hinweise jedoch auf Kyoko hiniwiesen, weigerte sich Makoto, sie des Mordes zu beschuldigen. Allerdings half ihm dies nicht viel, denn er selbst wurde als Mukuros Mörder hingestellt. Trotz seiner Bitte, ihn anzuhören und seine Unschuld zu beweisen, wurde die Abstimmung begonnen. Makoto wurde als schuldig befunden und Monokuma startete seine Hinrichtung, obwohl Makoto den Mord nicht begangen hatte. In the middle of his execution, Makoto is suddenly rescued by Alter Ego, who he and the others thought was destroyed as the replacement for Sakura's “execution”. Alter Ego was able to hack into the system (thanks to Makoto hooking the AI up to the school's data server earlier) and rescue Makoto by stopping the slammer and opening a hole beneath him that sent him to the basement. Having escaped death, Makoto wakes up in the basement and decides to conserve his energy. Makoto is later awoken by Kyoko falling into the basement to rescue him. She ends up using the Master Key she found in the principal's office and they both make their way back up by climbing a tall ladder. On the way up, Kyoko tells Makoto that she remembers parts of her past and who she is. She then reveals her identity as the “Ultimate Detective”, and informs him that she came here to find her father, the principal, who abandoned her when she was a child. Kapitel 6: Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death Epilog: Goodbye Despair High School Hinrichtung Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Alternative Hinrichtung Makoto wird in ein riesiges Fass gesteckt, und Monokuma schließt den Deckel. Er versucht zu entkommen, doch ein Schwert kommt von der Außenseite hinein und schrammt sein Gesicht. Es stoßen sich mehr und mehr Schwerte in das Fass hinein. Das Fass schwankt am Anfang, aber nachdem mehrere Schwerter eingedrungen waren, hört es auf sich zu bewegen. Monokuma sieht hinein und schließt es sofort wieder. Er rennt weg und das Bild wird schwarz. Diese Hinrichtung wird nur im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Beziehungen Sayaka Maizono Bevor Sayaka die Hope’s Peak Academy betrat, waren sie und Makoto auf der gleichen Mittelschule gewesen. Sie waren nicht wirklich miteinander befreundet, da beide unterschiedlich beliebt sind. Später gesteht sie ihm, dass sie schon immer mit ihm reden wollte, seit sie gesehen hat, wie er einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals miteinander geredet zu haben. In der Academy hat Sayaka Makoto sofort erkannt und sich mit ihm angefreundet. Es formte sich sofort eine gemeinsame Zuneigung zwischen den beiden, und sie betrachtete sich selbst sogar als eine Art „Helfershelferin“. Er verehrte sie sehr und merkte an, dass sie immer besonders schön sei, wenn sie lächelte. Beide haben einander vertraut. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie gefährliche Maßnahmen eingreifen würde, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen und zu verteidigen. Nachdem Sayaka ein Video gesehen hatte, auf dem ihre Bandmitglieder aus ihrer Girl-Group ausstiegen und verzweifelt auf der Bühne lagen, hatte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Makoto konnte sie schnell beruhigen und versprach ihr, dass sie gemeinsam aus der Schule entkommen würden, egal was es kostet. Er ließ sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen, als sie Angst bekam, in ihrem zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen rennt Makoto nach oben in sein Zimmer, um nach Sayaka zu sehen, Als er diese tot im verwüsteten Badezimmer auffindet, fängt er an zu schreien und verliert das Bewusstsein. Nachdem Makoto herausgefunden hatte, dass Sayaka sich seine Bemühungen zum Vorteil genutzt hatte, fühlt er sich betrogen. Allerdings trauert er ihr immer noch nach, da sie eine enge Freundin von ihm war. Kyouko tröstet Makoto und sagt, dass Sayaka höchstwahrscheinlich die Sterbensnachricht verfasst hatte, während sie an ihn dachte. Scheinbar sollte die Nachricht eine Art Entschuldigung sein. Er wies darauf hin, dass sie vielleicht auch nur Rache am Mörder nehmen wollte, doch es wurde nicht gesagt, ob es wahr ist oder nicht. Aber in seiner Unterhaltung mit Kyouko zitiert er Sayaka ein letztes Mal, indem er seinen Instinkt mit dem eines Espers verglich, was er anschließend als Witz leugnete. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair benutzte Makoto die Zahlenfolge „11037“ als einen Code, um die übrigen Schüler zu retten. Später erklärte er Hajime, dass er die Kombination als Code verwendet hatte, da eine gewisse Person ihn versuchte vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren (Sayaka). Es schien so, als ob Makoto Kyouko glaubte, als diese sagte, Sayaka hätte in ihm einen Freund gesehen. Kyouko Kirigiri Ihr gemeinsamer Bund begann während des ersten Mordfalls. Kirigiri ist diejenige, die Makoto erzählt, es würde mehr Sayakas Mord stecken, als alle anderen ursprünglich dachten. Dank ihres Zuspruchs kann er das Geheimnis seiner verstorbenen Freundin aufdecken. Später tröstet sie ihn und sagt, Sayaka hätte beim Mord an Leon gezögert, was zu ihrem Tod geführt hat. Diese hinterließ ihr und Makoto das nötige Beweisstück, um den Fall zu lösen. Seitdem kamen die beiden gut miteinander aus, und sie hilft ihm während der Class Trials aus. Makoto bezeichnet sie als Freundin und wünscht, sie würde ihm genauso sehr vertrauen, wie er es tut. Das hinterlässt Eindruck bei ihr und fängt an anderen zu vertrauen und an sie zu glauben. Während des fünften Class Trials wird Kirigiri des Mordes an Mukuro Ikusaba verdächtigt. Makoto weigert sich, sie als Mörderin zu beschuldigen. Er setzt all sein Vertrauen in Kirigiri und wartet darauf, was sie zu sagen hat. Das führt dazu, dass er für schuldig erklärt wird. Er wird gezwungen, sich einer Bestrafung zu unterziehen. Allerdings wird er von Alter Ego gerettet. Ihr wird klar, dass sie sich nur um sich selbst gesorgt hat, anstatt sich um die Sicherheit der einzigen Person zu sorgen, die ihr vertraut hat. Deswegen riskiert sie ihr Leben, um ihn zu retten. Dieses und mehrere Anzeichen weisen daraufhin, dass sie Gefühle für ihn empfindet. Im Novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF wird verraten, dass Makoto in Kirigiri verliebt war, bevor ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Junko wusste das und fragte Mukuro, ob sie sich um ihre Rivalin (Kirigiri) gekümmert hätte, da diese auch in ihn verliebt war. Zitate *„Ach ja, stimmt. Irgendjemand hatte das bereits erwähnt - Was hat es mit dieser Situation auf sich?! Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?!“ *„Eine Leiche ohne jegliche Art von Zurückhaltung berühren zu können... ich glaube, ich werde niemals in der Lage sein, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Egal wie oft ich das machen müsste...“ *„Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nur nicht aus dem Grund sagst, weil du mir nicht vertraust...?“ *„Äh...? Meinst du, dass es richtig ist, den Tatort so zu stören?“ *„Nein, ich werde es definitiv herausfinden...!“ *„Was zur Hölle erzählst du da...! Das ist alles deine Schuld...!“ (zu Monokuma) *„NEIN, DAS IST FALSCH!“ *„ICH HAB'S!“ *„JETZT VERSTEHE ICH ALLES!“ *„HIER IST MEINE ANTWORT!“ *„DAS SOLLTE DER BEWEIS SEIN!“ *„DER MÖRDER BIST... DU!“ *„GENAU DAS IST PASSIERT!“ *„Ich glaube... ich mag Bären am meisten.“ *„Du möchtest die Leichen sehen? Das klingt nicht nach dem, was ein Mädchen sagen würde.“ *„Sayaka, du musst dich beruhigen!“ (zu Sayaka Maizono) *„Trotz allem ist mein einziges, ausgleichendes Talent mein Optimismus.“ *„Dann versprich mir etwas. Wenn du irgendwann darüber nachdenkst, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, lass es einfach los.“ *„Das stimmt nicht! Ich glaube an dich, Kyouko! Deswegen will ich, dass du mir auch vertraust.“ (zu Kyouko Kirigiri) *„VERLIERT NICHT DIE HOFFNUNG!“ *„HOFFNUNG BLEIBT AUFRECHT!“ Trivia *Naegi bedeutet „Samen“ auf Japanisch, während Makoto „Aufrichtigkeit“ bedeutet. **Diese Bedeutungen hängen damit zusammen, wie er seine Hoffnung auf die anderen überträgt. Es ähnelt Junkos Versuchen, Verzweiflung auf andere zu übertragen. *Im 25-seitigen Booklet, auf dem auch die erste DVD des Animes enthalten war, steht, dass Makoto nicht der erste war, der als „Ultimativer Glückspilz“ ausgewählt wurde. Aber da ihm eher Pech widerfahren ist, galt das als eine Art Unentschieden. *Das offizielle Artbook verrät sein Lieblingsgeschenk der „Free Time“. A Man's Fantasy ist eine Art Easter-Egg, welches Makoto und den anderen Jungs erlaubt, zu sehen, wie die Mädchen zusammen baden. *Kurz nachdem er den Titel der „Ultimativen Hoffnung“ erreicht hatte, stand in seinem e-Handbook, er hätte den Titel der „Ultimativen Verzweiflung“ erreicht. Das lag allerdings an einem Fehler im ersten Spiel. *Makotos Synchronsprecherin Megumi Ogata leiht ihre Stimme auch Nagito Komaeda im zweiten Spiel. *In der englischen Version spricht Makotos Sprecher Bryce Papenbrook auch Nagito. Kategorie:Jungs Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Dangarnonpa Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode